In a wired communications system, a location of a particular device may be relatively fixed by a wired connection from the device to a base station, where the base station acts as an access point to a communications network. However, with the advent of wireless communications systems, wireless devices now have greater freedom of movement around the communications network. Because of this freedom, a wireless device may move in location with respect to a base station with which the wireless device may be in selective communication. Moreover, the wireless device may move from being in communication with one or more base stations to a location wherein the wireless device may be in communication with other base stations. Thus, the communications network may desire specific information regarding the position of a wireless device in relation to the one or more base stations presently providing communications services to the wireless device.